


Tear You Apart

by TheWolfsWriting



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, Scent Marking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfsWriting/pseuds/TheWolfsWriting
Summary: Billy Hargrove, one of the few Alpha’s that doesn’t have a mate. That was until he saw her, until he smelled her scent. A scent he’s never smelled before. Billy wants her, and he wants her bad. But he’s not himself.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

It was the Summer of 1985 in Hawkins Indiana. You got a job at the Hawkins Community Pool as a lifeguard. With school over for the Summer, you didn’t have anything to worry about…or that’s what you thought. Some presented as early as the age of ten while others in their early teens. But you? Being the age of seventeen you hadn’t presented as an Alpha, Beta, or Omega yet, in some ways, that’s bad. Both of your parents are Alpha’s, so it was possible you’d turn out a Beta. However, it’s not uncommon for Alpha’s to reproduce an Omega.

It’s your first day working at the pool, you were kinda nervous about some of your co-workers figuring out you haven’t presented yet, thinking there’s something wrong with you. Little did you know, there wasn’t.

You entered the changing room of the pool, stripping off your clothes and putting on the red one piece suit and grabbing your whistle. You went in the office to look at the schedule, just to see who you’d be working with. Of course Heather and someone named Billy. Speaking of Heather, you spotted her, noticing someone you haven’t seen before walk past her as she walked towards the office “I see you found the schedule.”

“Yeah. Who’s that?” You said looking at the person walking towards the pool area.

Heather looked behind her and smirked “That’s Billy Hargrove. He’s been working here for a couple of weeks.” She leaned in closer to you “He’s an Alpha. He doesn’t have a mate, nor does he want one. So don’t waste your time.”

You sniffed the air, she was right. You could smell his Alpha scent. Despite Hawkins being a small town, you’ve heard of Billy but never actually met him. The only person you hang around with is Nancy, who is a Beta.

You sat in the lifeguard tower to start your shift, you could smell the different scents of Alpha’s, Beta’s, and Omega’s. You looked over the pool until your eyes came to a halt, seeing Billy walking to the other side of the pool and climbing up the other tower. His eyes scanned the pool area until he pulled down his sunglasses enough to get a good look at you. You could see him sniffing the air slightly for your scent, in which was unsuccessful.

—

Billy watched from the other side of the pool as she climbed down the lifeguard tower. He couldn’t help but look at her figure, the way that one piece hugged her curves, the way it enhanced her breasts and ass. Billy couldn’t help but picture himself fucking her from behind with his hands gripping her hips.

The only thing that made his inner Alpha growl from anger was that he couldn’t pick up her scent. Maybe he could change that? All he had to do was introduce himself and work his way in, she couldn’t be any different than the others girls. But what if she is? Of course he wouldn’t let that stop him. It’s not like he planned on marking her. Little did he know, his inner wolf wanted to mark her, make her his, for no one else to have her.

—

Six o'clock came around faster than what you expected. You changed back into your regular clothes before exiting the changing room and locking the gate of the pool. Before walking to your car a familiar Alpha scent filled the air. You turned to see Billy, standing there with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

He walked a few steps closer “Your Y/N right?”

You’ve never smalled an Alpha scent that strong before. “Yeah. How did you know?”

“I’m Billy. Billy Hargrove. And I looked at the schedule.” He said, extending a hand for you to shake in which you did. You didn’t think anything of it when Billy lifted your hand to his nose, sniffing the back, his eyes turning a golden color.

Billy walked along side you to your car “You shouldn’t be out here alone. Never know what could happen.”

You opened the driver side door and slid in the seat “Thanks Billy. I’ll keep that in mind next time. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

He nodded “See you tomorrow.” He opened the driver door to the Camaro and slid in as he watched you drive out of the parking lot.

—

As Billy drove home as he palmed his crotch, his growing bulge straining against his jeans and underwear. Little did Y/N know Billy picked up her scent, a scent she didn’t know about yet, a scent that made it hard for his inner wolf not to lose it right there, his inner wolf wanted to take her and make her submit to him. But no, he’ll work his way in, just like he planned


	2. Chapter 2

That morning you awoke in your bed covered in a sheet of sweat and a scent that filled your bedroom. You didn’t think anything of it until you sat up and felt this liquid between your legs. That’s when you sniffed the air again and realized the scent is coming from you. Oh no, please no.

You looked at your reflection in the vanity mirror on your dresser to see your eyes a silver white color. This couldn’t be happening, you’re supposed to be a Beta or Alpha. What would your parents think? Speaking of your parents, you could hear them downstairs…talking

“I can smell her scent from her room. She’s supposed to be a Beta or Alpha. The Omega blood comes from your side of the family.”

“She’s still our daughter. It doesn’t matter what she is, but I called the doctor to confirm.” That’s when it dawned on you, your grandmother on your mother’s side was an Omega.

Your mother didn’t sound so disappointed, almost like she knew. But your father…he sounded upset, not exactly disappointed. It’s not like he would disown you, or that’s what you hoped at least.

—

It wasn’t but half hour later when you arrived at the hospital. Your mother offered to take you but you wanted to go alone. The nurse came in first and took a sample of your blood, assuring you everything would be fine. But you couldn’t help but think otherwise.

The doctor opened the door, walking in and closing it behind her, her eyes turning the bright blue as she could smell your scent.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Dunbar. Don’t worry, they sent me for a reason.” She said in a sweet voice, looking at your file “Your blood sample came back. You are definitely an Omega.”

You felt like you could faint. Looks like you hoped all too much on presenting as a Alpha or Beta. You closed your eyes as they turned the silver white color again.

“Since both of your parents are Alpha’s you should be a Alpha or Beta, but it’s not uncommon for Alpha’s to have a Omega. Have you been marked or scented yet?”

You shook your head “Uh, no actually.”

“That could be a problem since mating season is a few days from now. Your heat is a pre-heat type thing. It happens when female Alpha’s, Beta’s and Omega’s present late or early on. A little bit of advice, don’t go into work. You’ll have every Alpha and Beta that hasn’t mated chasing you. Between me and you, I was also late, don’t take it so hard. I know it’s a lot to take in.”

A lot was an understatement. To you it was anyway.

—

Even though you were warned to not go to work, you did anyway. You needed the money and couldn’t afford to call off. Your doctor gave you surpressants for the time being to help with your heat. Only thing was she didn’t tell you how long they would last.

You changed in the red one piece and grabbed your whistle before leaving the changing room. Time to put the surpressants to the test.

—

Billy watched from the life guard tower as you walked across the other side of the pool and climbed up the other tower. He sniffed the air as the wind blew in his direction, his inner wolf growling as he picked up your scent, your heat scent. A scent he’s never smelled so innocent.

“I can sense it you know.”

He looked down to see Heather looking up at him with a smirk on her face “What are you talking about?”

She rolled her eyes, then motioned towards Y/N “Oh please Billy. You want her, or at least your Alpha side does. I see the way you look at her.”

Was it really that obvious? No, it couldn’t have been. Billy knows how to hide his want for someone, especially when he wants someone as bad as he wants her. He would have her. Ask her on a date. Hell, why not ask her now? It would be the only chance he would get anyway.

Billy climbed down from the tower and walked to the other end of the pool. The closer he got, the more he could smell her, and damn did he have to fight to keep his composure.

“How would you like to go on a date?”

She looked down from her tower to see Billy looking up at you with a cocky smile. The smile mixed with his scent caused a reaction between her legs “Why are you asking me?”

“Because I want to get to know you better. Come on princess, I promise you won’t regret it.”

Y/N couldn’t ignore her inner Omega screaming at her, no matter how much she tried “Uh, o-okay. What day and time?”

“Saturday night, eight o'clock. I’ll pick you up.”

—

Saturday night came faster than what you thought. You were very much nervous, more than what you should be. You looked in the mirror at you reflection, you picked out a little black dress that showed off your curves with a black denim jacket and heels. You put your long Y/H/C up in a ponytail before completing your make-up. At eight o'clock there was a knock at the front door. As you opened the door Billy turned his head, his tongue running over his bottom lip as he got a good look at your outfit “Damn, you look good”

Your eyes almost turned the silver white color as you could smell his scent mixed with cologne and cigarettes. His scent was enough for heat to gather between your legs “Thank you. So, where you taking me?”

—

A party. Billy took you to a party, which you didn’t mind because you needed to get out more anyway and you used to party most of the time. The smell of different breeds lingered in the air. The only breed you smelled very little was Omega’s.

You jumped when Billy brushed his hand up against your arm “It’s just so the other breeds don’t smell you as much.”

He was right, you couldn’t even smell yourself that much. You walked up to where his friends stood, getting a smell of their scents, Beta and Omega, their eyes changed color as they got a smell of your scent. Heads turned in your direction, it was either because you came with Billy, or because they could smell you, and in a way that terrified you.

—

Billy’s inner Alpha growled as he watched you dance to the music with Carol. The way your moved your body to the music, he couldn’t tear his eyes from you. It surprised him how Carol took to you, or maybe she was just drunk? Either way he didn’t care.

He lit up a cigarette to try and ignore the weakness he felt in his knees. He needed to get out of there, but didn’t want to leave you with no way to get home. He smiled a wolf-ish smile, maybe he could get her in the back of his Camaro? That’s what the plan was anyway.

—

Billy put the Camaro in park after he pulled in Y/N’s driveway. Before she opened the passenger door she turned to him “Wanna walk me to the front door?”

He walked her to the door of her house and she unlocked the door, he stood close behind her. Close enough to really get a good smell of the Omega’s scent.

She turned to him, almost bumping her face in his chest “I uh, I really had a good tim-”

Billy was quick to capture her waist in his hands and lean down, connecting his lips with hers. She had her hands to his chest, almost like she wanted to push him away but she didn’t. Her lips moved perfectly with his, that was until she sensed something not right “Billy, wait. I- I can’t. I have to go. See you Monday.”

—

Billy sped out of the driveway and down the street. When he kissed her there was no doubt he could hear the Omega inside her screaming to take her. She may not realize it but she will soon enough. For he was close, so fucking close.


	3. Chapter 3

Something wasn’t right about today, something was off. You could feel it, you could sense it, but couldn’t pin point whatever it was.

Monday came faster than what you thought. You couldn’t stop thinking about the event that happened Friday night at your front door as you could still feel Billy’s lips on yours. Of course you know what would’ve happened if you had let it go any further, if you had let your inner Omega submit to his inner Alpha. But you controlled yourself. Perhaps you started to actually like him?

You walked towards the pool area after exiting the changing room in your red one piece and to the lifeguard tower, climbing up to begin your shift.

“Hey Y/N?”

You looked down and lifted your sunglasses above your eyes to see Heather “Yeah?”

“Have you seen Billy? He didn’t show up this morning.” She sounded concerned.

It wasn’t like Billy to miss work. He never did actually. That did concern you a little bit but then you thought, maybe he wanted to avoid you? Why would be want to? That couldn’t be the case, at least to you it wasn’t.

“Um, no I haven’t seen him.”

Where the hell is he?

—

Billy sat on his bed that day, eyebrows furrowed, hair a mess, and staring at the wall. Almost like he was trying to concentrate. Friday night, when he kissed her, oh god was it hard for him to control himself. He had his chance to take her. If she wouldn’t have walked in that front door he would have right there. It’s almost like he was driving himself crazy thinking about her. Or was that just the Alpha in him? Or maybe he’s obsessed?

Whatever it is it’ll go away he thought to himself. Well, if he can avoid her. Unfortunately for him, he can’t avoid her for too much longer.

—

You couldn’t help but worry about Billy through out the day. But then again you were pissed he didn’t show up because you were short on staff. Stoping by his house had crossed your mind, just to see if he was okay. But it was getting late, you needed to go home and something told you not to go to his house.

Once you put your car in park and shut off the engine you slid out of the driver seat, you noticed your parents car wasn’t in the driveway of your house. Where are they? You shrugged it off and walked to your front door, opening and closing it before spotting a note with your mother’s hand writing next to the door frame.

Be home next week- love Mom

Well, at least you had the house to yourself. But, even at home, something didn’t feel right.

—

The paranoid feeling that grew over your body kept you on alert as you showered as quick as you could. After wrapping a towel around your body and squeezing the excess water out your hair you make way to your bedroom, closing the door. You turned around as something told you to glance at your window, seeing the curtains rustling as it was completely open. That window wasn’t open before.

You closed it, standing there for a moment as a horrific chill clings to your body and you shudder. Trying to shrug off the feeling you turn around, a noise of fright coming from your mouth as you jump, seeing a figure in your room. The figure stepped in the moonlight, the only light that shinned in your room.

“Billy?! What the hell are you doing in my room?! Where have you been all day?!” You walked around your bed to get a better look at him, but wished you hadn’t the moment you saw his eyes. You watched as they turned black with the Alpha gold in the middle. Something is wrong.

You tried to control your heart beat as he took a step forward “Billy, what’s going o-”

He’s on you in an instant, your back against the matress, his hands gripping your waist roughly, his face at your neck. He’s running his nose along your skin, you can see the black streaks along his arms “You’re in heat” he licks along your neck “I can smell you. Your scent, your fear, all of it. It’s intoxicating.”

You tried to control the pitiful whimper that escaped your mouth. Having an Alpha’s hands on you has your body on fire. You try to push him away with your hands on his chest but he doesn’t budge. You felt the cool air around you as Billy ripped the towel from your body, he was quick to capture your wrists in his hands so you couldn’t cover yourself. The growl that leaves his chest isn’t human as he kisses your neck, Alpha fangs grazing over your skin. He stops at the valley of your breasts, his eyes changing again as he takes in the sight of them, your nipples are already hardened and begging for attention.

He let go of your wrists, his hands darting to squeeze at your breasts while taking one in his mouth, biting and sucking roughly while twisting, pulling, and pinching the other. You try desperately to muffle the sounds wanting to escape your lips, it sends waves lust to your core. If you didn’t want this mentally, your Omega certainly did. But you didn’t know which was stronger.

“Billy, please.” You said in a hushed tone.

He pulled away from your chest to remove his shirt, grinning dark, noticing how you couldn’t help but let your eyes wonder over his chest and abs. Your breath trembles when he kisses his way down your body, you’re already soaked from being in heat and from the time his mouth spent on your breasts. You feel your body grow hotter as you can’t help but watch him spread your legs and get comfortable between them. There it is, eyes changing color yet again, he smells you, his tongue trailing against the skin of your inner thighs. Before you got the chance to comprehend you’re yelping as Billy’s teeth sinks in one of your thighs, realizing he just marked you. The shame floods your body as you grow wetter.

There you are, completely exposed for him. Your core clenches as he takes a finger and slowly traces your swollen lips up and down before he moves his finger to your opening, fingertip sitting just between your lips as he was instantly met with resistance. This caused his inner Alpha to almost lose it, he would have to be patient with you, and patience was something Billy didn’t have much of. He ever so slowly pushed his finger in, hearing a soft cry from your lips at the slight stretch of the twisting and turning of his finger inside you. He removed his finger from inside you before running his finger up and down your slit, coating you in your juices. You couldn’t help but moan softly as his finger strummed your throbbing clit.

“You like that Omega? I know you do.” Billy can’t stop his cock from throbbing as he watches your hips slightly buck at your clit twitching with each stroke.

Not one but two fingers press against your opening, he’s sliding them all the way in, the stroking of your clit helping you relax, he starts grinding his fingers deep against your soaking walls, finding your g-spot and rubbing against it. The pleasure starts to completely consume you as your walls grip his fingers. The pressure starts building inside you as Billy darts his tongue out to your clit, lapping at your sensitive nub. Tears that fogged your vision fell from your eyes as you couldn’t control the orgasm that coursed through your veins.

He grabs you by your hips to roll you over on your stomach before removing the rest of his clothes and lining himself up. You turned your head, looking behind you and getting a full view of his long, thick, cock. Billy pushes your head to the mattress, your back curved and ass fully in the air. You knew this was how Alpha’s and Beta’s mounted their mates.

With his cock resting against your opening he rubbed the tip over your slit before struggling just to push the tip past your folds. You closed your eyes, feeling him slide in more, stretching you a bit. You’re so unbelievably tight that it almost hurt him. This time your eyes changed colors when Billy managed to slide the rest of the way in. He pulled half way out before thrusting back in and stilled as he reached under and slides a hand down your stomach and towards your pelvis. His hand slides over a bump, that’s when he realized he can feel his cock through you. Your breath hitches as you feel him thrusting against your walls. You want to hate yourself for pushing your hips back against him at the feeling of having your pussy full and getting fucked by an Alpha.

Of course he can’t help himself when he hovers over you to whisper in your ear “You’re so tight Omega. You like having an Alpha’s cock inside you?”

Short gasps come from your mouth, another orgasm flooding your body as he continues thrusting inside you. While thrusting harder and faster Billy sinks his fangs in your neck, marking you one last time while emptying inside you.

You collapse on the bed as Billy rolled off of you. Registering what just now took place. You felt ashamed, but at the same time your inner Omega needed it, a part of you wanted it. You just been marked by am Alpha, and not just any Alpha.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning you awoke to find yourself in your bed alone. A scent that was so thick in the air filled your nose, a scent that you recognized. You had hoped last night was a dream, but you hoped all too much. Getting out of bed, you looked in the mirror and gasped at your reflection. Your thighs and neck stained with blood from the mark that began to fade from your skin, your hips marked with bruises from the grip of his hands. An Alpha marked you, he marked you. But Billy wasn’t just any Alpha. You still remembered his eyes, they terrified you. Tears filled your eyes as you tried to push away the thought of belonging to him. But there’s nothing you can do about it now, once it’s done, there’s no going back.

—

“You smell different” Nancy sniffed the air around you as her eyes shifted bright blue “Why do you smell different? Did someone mark you?”

You had taken a shower before coming to work but it was clear that didn’t mask the smell. It didn’t matter how much you scrubbed your skin to desperately wash away the dried blood that clung to your thighs and neck. A faint red stain remained, but hardly noticeable. Everything hurt, you felt like you were burning between your legs. Despite how much your inner Omega enjoyed it you still felt the shame.

“Maybe it’s the surpressants I’m taking? They give off a weird smell.” You tried to make it sound believable but Nancy knew better.

She stepped closer to sniff you again, her eyes widening “Oh my God! Someone did mark you, I can smell it!”

You glared “The whole town of Hawkins doesn’t need to hear you, Nancy.”

Hiding Billy’s mark on your inner thigh wasn’t a problem since your one piece covered it. But the one on your neck, you had to leave your hair down in an attempt to make it nonvisible. Unfortunately for you, his scent couldn’t be hidden.

“Sorry. But you might wanna be careful, it’s mating season. You wanna tell me who marked you?” She sounded determined to know.

Should you tell her a Alpha, not just any Alpha, Billy Hargrove, who has something wrong with him marked you? Or should you not tell her anything at all and let her figure it out for herself?

“Maybe later, I gotta start my shift. I’ll see you later, yeah?” You exited the womens changing area and walked to the pool area to begin your shift.

But before you could you stopped in your tracks and looked to the side. There was Billy, looking straight at you, almost like his eyes were burning a hole right through you. And in a way, that terrified you.

—

When six o'clock came around you were more than happy. Most of all you were happy to get away from Billy.

You locked the gate of the pool before walking across the parking lot to your car, but stopped in your tracks as you shivered and looked around. It seemed like you were the only one there. Or so you thought. Just as you reached for the door handle on your car a scream ripped from your throat as pain shot through your inner thigh and neck. It felt like the marks were burning, but then, everything, went black.

—

The next time you awoke you found yourself in a strange place, laying on a mattress that isn’t yours with your hands tied together. Your vision adjusted to the darkness of the place you recognized as the old steel mill. Your head hurt as well as the marks still burned, but that was the least of your concern as you sensed another presence standing at the end of the mattress.

You sat up and tried to be calm, but your heart hammered away in your chest “Billy? Why are my hands tied? Let me go.”

He took a few steps towards you and bent down so he was eye leveled “I marked you, so you belong to me now. I can feel everything of you.” His eyes shifted to the terrifying color as the black veins stretched across his skin.

Despite the ever lasting fear you felt, the Omega inside you seemed the enjoy it, making you notice the heat between your legs as your inner walls twitched. He placed his hands on your shoulders and pinned you to the matress before kissing you roughly, a growl escaping his chest once his tongue makes its way in your mouth and nipped at your bottom lip, earning a moan that you tried to hold back. As you turned your head to break the kiss he took the opportunity to lick up the side of your neck, his tongue grazing over the mark he left from the night before.

You shivered as his ice cold hand snaked up your thigh and under your skirt, in which your legs involuntarily spread themselves wider. As he pushed your panties aside and pushed two fingers inside you, snarling against your neck as he felt the heat and tightness of your walls around his fingers. He twisted and scissored them in an attempt to stretch you more, but it only worsened.

As he slithered down to lay between your thighs you squeezed your eyes shut “I can smell everything of you too. Your arousal, your fear, all of it” He spread you further apart “Horny little thing aren’t you? So wet, just for your Alpha.”

Even if you wanted to, your Omega couldn’t deny how his words disturbed the rhythm of your pulse.

You winced as he slipped his hands around your hips to hold you in place as he kissed your swollen lips before taking long slow licks, humming deeply at your taste. While trying to keep the noises from your mouth contained your body begins to writhe and squirm as the tip of his tongue dances across your pulsating clit. Once again he delved two fingers deep inside you, your back arched as your walls tensed up, little cries filling his ears when your orgasm tore through your body.

Billy grabs your hips roughly and frees his cock from his jeans. You can feel his swollen, leaking tip at your core “Billy, please don’t.”

With his hands on your hips he fills you in one fluid motion, a painful yet pleasurable yelp ripping from your throat. He rests there for a moment, savouring the feel of your tight walls around him. But he can’t resist the primal urge to move his hips. With growls from his chest he gives you long deep strokes before pulling back out and slamming back in. Loud growls and snarls filled the air as he thrusts harder, deeper, more brutal. Your breath hitched in your throat as he wrapped a hand around your neck. That sparked the arousal your inner Omega felt, and Billy could feel it. His nails dug in the skin of your hips as his balls contracted. Your Alpha fills you with a primal roar.

As Billy was fixing himself a steel pipe next to the mattress caught your eye. Panicking you reached for the bar and turned on your back, hitting him across the head with the pipe. And as you heard a roaring yell, you ran. Ran as fast as you could.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days. Two days since the event of what happened at the steel mill. Everything still remained inside your head, but everything that happened after was almost a blur. The marks on your wrists from the rope were faint, but still noticeable. Even though the marks on your neck and inner thigh faded you still felt like you were burning. His scent lingered stronger than ever on your body. You fully belonged to him.

That wasn’t the only thing. You felt different, it’s like something inside your mind was trying to tell you. It’s like your inner Omega was too trying to tell you something wasn’t right.

Two days. Two days since the event of what happened at the steel mill. Everything still remained inside your head, but everything that happened after was almost a blur. The marks on your wrists from the rope were faint but still noticeable. Even though the marks on your neck and inner thigh healed you still felt like you were burning. His scent lingered stronger than ever on your body. You fully belonged to him.

That wasn’t the only thing. You felt different, it’s like something inside your mind was trying to tell you. It’s like your inner Omega was too trying to tell you something wasn’t right.

Thunder crashed through as a blanket of dark clouds surrounded the sky. It wasn’t a normal pool day as a storm was coming.

“We’re not here to swim or get electrocuted. We found this.” That voice sounded familiar.

“That’s Heather’s. I’ll get it back to her.” Josh said in a stern voice.

“We could give it back to her.”

“You could. Except she’s not here. She bailed on me today.”

You turned around as your ears perked up as soon as the words left your co-worker’s mouth. It wasn’t like Heather to miss any days, she wouldn’t just “bail” without saying something. But then it dawned on you, Billy wasn’t present either and you tried not to think of it as a coincidence. But it was wasn’t it?

The two girls turned around and spotted you standing there. You realized the voice belonged to Billy’s step-sister Max, a little Alpha. Beside her a brunette haired girl, El, you thought her name was, a Beta. Her eyes flashed bright blue for a brief minute. It made you wonder if she knew you’d been marked and scented by Billy. Unfortunately for you, she did.

—

“You almost had her. How could you let her get away?”

“You’re in no position to ask questions!” Billy snarled at Heather.

Yes, Billy let Y/N get away when she took the opportunity to hit him with a pipe. But deep down, he didn’t want to hurt her, she’s his mate. Why would he want to? Billy let her get away on purpose and for one specific reason. Was it the desire he has for her? Or was it something else? Guess the so called “crush” turned into something more.

“Fine. Then I’ll do it myself.” Heather should’ve known she’s playing with fire by saying that.

Billy’s eyes flashed golden-yellow and black “You won’t touch her! Nobody touches her!”

If Billy wasn’t going to hurt her. Why would he let anyone else?

—

“Y/N, you okay?”

You still felt the burning sensation where the marks were on your skin. The marks healed, so why is your skin still burning?

You flinched away as Josh’s hand touched the small of your back “Um, yeah. I’m fine. See you Monday?”

He only smiled and nodded before leaving so you could get in your car and start the engine. When you got home you were relieved to see your parents car in the drive way. Maybe you could actually feel safe at home for once.

Your mother greeted you on the stairs as you walked in the door “Y/N, how was your day?” I didn’t hear you come in.

“I-it was okay. Just short staffed.” You said walking past her up the stairs.“

"Are you all right, sweetheart?”

You turned around to look at her “Yeah, I’m okay. Night Mom.”

Before she could say anything else you hurried to your bedroom and grabbed a t-shirt and shorts before going to the bathroom for a shower. You took your time to get all the chlorine and whatever else there was off your body. After you dried off with a towel you changed in the clothes you picked out and headed to your room. You shiver as it grew cold all of a sudden and hear a faint dripping sound behind you. Unfortunately for you, you couldn’t stop yourself from turning around, gasping at the horror that stood before you. There stood Billy. Blood covered his shirt as the liquid stained his arms and dripped down his hands.

“Billy, who’s blood is that? What happened? What did you do?” Your voice came in a whisper with a hint of fear.

He stalked towards you “He touched you. You let him touch you. I took care of it.” His eyes flashed golden-yellow and black.

Just as you grabbed the door knob he was behind you in a flash and grabbed a fist full of your hair and tossed you to the bed on your stomach. As you tried to crawl away a surprise yelp ripped from your mouth as he dragged you to the edge of the bed by your ankles. He placed a hand to the small of your back to keep you in place as he ripping your shorts from your body.

“Billy, please.” You whimpered.

As you still attempt to squirm away from him he lands two hard spanks to your ass which still your movements. His cock starts to grow hard as he grabs the flesh in his hands and squeezes before giving you another spank. You try to ignore the slick of your arousal between your legs as his hand lands against your ass with no mercy. A growl rumbles from his chest for two reasons, one being the outline of his hand print turning red and two of the fact that you whimper pitifully every time he grabs the flesh in his hands. He lands another spank to your ass before pausing and taking in the sight, his cock now fully hard.

You tense as Billy’s hands lower to your thighs and pushes them open and whine when he pulls your cheeks open to get a better look between your legs.

Two of his fingers traveled between your legs and rubs over your entrance and up your slit “Look at you. So wet for your Alpha. So submissive.”

You absolutely hated how responsive your body is to his touch. It was bad enough you’re still swollen and raw from all the times he fucked you senseless.

The sound of him removing his belt fills your ears as he undoes the button and pulls down the zipper of his jeans “Sit up and face me.”

As you do what you’re told your now facing his cock and your eyes widen, you knew exactly what he wants you to do. You watched as he shoved his jeans down his hips and removing his blood stained shirt before grabbing the back of your neck and thrusting your face forward. An expression of humiliation and shame flooded your face as you used your hand to stroke his shaft up and down, feeling his cock pulse in your hand as you swipe your thumb over the head. His hips thrusted forward as you stuck your tongue out to lick up and down his shaft before swirling your tongue over the head before hesitantly parting your lips and taking a few inches of him in. He let you slowly move your way down the few inches of him in your mouth before gathering your hair in his hand and forcing another couple inches of his cock in your mouth, chuckling darkly when the head hit the back of your throat. As you opened your mouth more he tightened his grip on your hair to move your head up and down his cock, occasionally forcing himself down your throat.

His cock began to throb as you swallowed around him, his balls beginning to tighten “Fuck, Omega I’m gonna cum.”

Billy thrusted forward while still forcing your mouth up and down his cock, groaning and grunting as his cum shot down your throat. He pulls you away from his cock and leans down to capture your lips with his in a harsh kiss before tossing you back on the bed and spreading your legs wide and with one forceful thrust he’s completely inside you. He’s so deep you feel the head of his cock bump against your cervix, it’s painful yet pleasurable. But he doesn’t move yet. He stills to feel your walls stretch and pulse around him as he pins you down with a hand to your stomach. As he relentlessly thrusts against your walls your back involuntarily arches off the bed as his thumb glides along your clit. You could do nothing but try and hold back the whimpers and moans as he reached forward and grabbed at your breasts, pinching, twisting, and pulling at a nipple while his thumb continued the assault on your clit as he continued his thrusts. As your body began to tremble from the pleasure as your orgasm began to build, he covered your mouth with a hand to muffle the wail as your orgasm consumed your trembling body. He plunged his cock against your walls for a final time, pressing the head of his cock tightly against your cervix as every last drop of his seed spilled inside you.

He slowly pulls out before pulling his jeans back up and peering down at you “I want you to remember this night. I want you to remember what happens when someone else touches you.”

You closed your eyes for a brief moment preparing for whatever else was coming. But when you opened your eyes, he was gone.

—

When you woke that morning you didn’t feel right. Your body didn’t feel right. There was something wrong with you and yet, it’s painful.

“Are you okay?” Nancy could sense the pain radiating off your body as you clenched an arm at your abdomen.

You desperately tried to hide the pain “Yeah. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

As you tried to stand the pain intensified. You felt the burning as you dropped to your knees almost screaming in pain. The last thing you heard was Nancy’s voice as everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

The beeping sound of a monitor is what filled your ears as you slowly opened your eyes. You blinked a few times as your vision cleared to see you’re in a room, on a bed, with an IV in your arm, and four white walls.

And the next thing you heard “I think she’s waking up.” Was your mother’s voice.

Looking to your right there sat Nancy, Johnathan, and your parents beside your bed. What the hell?

Johnathan stood up “I’ll get the doctor.”

“Mom? What are you all doing here? What happened?” You sat up and looked at them confused.

Your father then spoke “You don’t remember? You passed out from the pain you were having.”

“Um, all I remember is passing out.”

“Do you remember anything before that?” The bed dipped as your mother sat next to you “The doctor told us you were marked. Why didn’t you tell us you found a mate? Who is he?” She smiled with excitement. It’s really nothing to be excited about.

The look Nancy gave you said she already figured it out and there was something she wasn’t telling you. But you would deal with that later. One question that crossed your mind was, where the hell is Billy?

As the door opened to reveal the doctor walking in the room your mother spoke “We’ll be in the hall.” Why was your parents and Nancy leaving the room? It honestly made you nervous as to why they did. Surely they knew something you didn’t.

“My name is Dr. Martin. It’s good to see you awake. How are you feeling?”

It’s almost like the doctor was hiding something, but you couldn’t pin point it “I’m fine I guess.”

“That’s good. We ran a few tests while you’ve been asleep and-”

“How long have I been in the hospital?” You realized you just interrupted the doctor, but at this point you didn’t really care. You had questions and wanted answers.

The doctor hesitated for a few minutes, clearly trying to find the right answer “Two weeks.”

You couldn’t hold back the color draining from your face. A two weeks you’ve been in the hospital. The only thing that crossed your mind was, how much have you missed?

The doctor continued speaking “We ran a few tests, everything seems to be fine. However, when we took a sample of your blood your hcg levels are high. You’re pregnant.”

You couldn’t believe what you just heard. It took you a minute to register what the doctor had just said. A pregnant Omega. It’s impossible…wasn’t it?

—

Nancy stayed with you at the hospital when your parents went home. That’s when the symptoms began. Come to find out you’re six weeks. But, that wasn’t the only thing, you’re the first Omega to fall pregnant by an Alpha, so this pregnancy is something special. Despite the doctor reassuring everything is fine your body wasn’t responding well to the pregnancy.

Of course you haven’t heard anything about Billy since you left the hospital. That was until…

“Where is he, Nancy?”

She didn’t know whether to tell you or to just stay quiet about it. But you deserved to know, didn’t you? “After I found you things happened at Starcourt. Things got bad and Billy was involved. People got hurt and Billy almost died, but he’s okay. He just might not be the same as he was.”

You didn’t know what to say. Of course you believed her because it reminded you of the shit that happened with the Hawkins Lab the year before. All of what she told you explained why you hadn’t seen or heard from her much.

She went on speaking “Billy doesn’t remember much but he does remember what he did to you.”

“Does he know I’m here?”

“Yes he does.” That time she didn’t even look at you.

All you could do was hope Billy didn’t know about your pregnancy.

—

Billy walked through the hospital doors with Steve and Hopper and up the front desk where Hopper asked for her room number. As the three of them finally reached her room Hopper motioned for Steve and Billy to stay out in the hall before opening the door and walking in.

Billy could hear the voices of Y/N and Nancy talking with Hopper but couldn’t make out the words. When the door opened a few minutes later Hopper and Nancy walked out as Billy took a deep breath and walked in before shutting the door.

As soon as she saw him she tensed and hugged her knees to her chest. She couldn’t help but look at the scar below his eye and notice he actually had a regular shirt on with his jean jacket. He could sense something different about her. He took a few steps closer only to stop a few inches from her.

“That’s close enough.” She said, the fear clear in her voice.

Billy ran a hand through his hair “You’re afraid of me.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Can you blame me? Why wouldn’t I be?” I don’t know how to forgive you. I don’t know if I ever will.“

"It’s fine if you don’t. I don’t remember much. The only thing I remember is what happened at Starcourt and what I did to you. I tried to control myself, I really did.” His tried to keep his voice from cracking “When I wasn’t myself I could sense everything of you and I still can. Even the baby.”

She put a hand to her abdomen “You’re my Alpha. I have to accept that rather I like it or not. Why don’t we just start over? I know it’s not going to be easy, but it’s a start.”

He shurgged “Yeah, I guess that’s a start.”

—

Three weeks passed since the hospital. To say your pregnancy is a shock was an understatement. Billy’s met your parents since then and your mother is delighted your pregnant and that you have an Alpha for a mate. But your father has mixed feelings. Billy was there when you had one more check up for the baby at the hospital. Since then he’s been making the effort to visit but despite that he couldn’t bare to look at you and spoke as little as possible. You had quit your job at the pool. The only reasons being your growing bump and people would stare.

“Oh, damn it. Just fucking button.” You stood in front of the mirror trying to fasten the button on your jeans. Finally you fastened the button before sliding a t-shirt over your head.

As you walked down the stairs from your room a knock sounded from the front door. You looked through the curtain to see Billy standing outside. He didn’t have his work clothes on this time, just a t-shirt and the signature high waisted jeans he always wears. When you opened the door you noticed the dark circles under his eyes, making you wonder if he ever even sleeps.

You gave him a small smile “Come in.”

He walked in as you stepped to the side and sat down on the sofa as you closed the door.

“Everything going alright?” He asked nervously as you sat down in the recliner.

“Fine. Everything’s fine. I have a appointment in a couple of weeks…if you want to go?”

“I’ll try to work it around my schedule.” Billy started working as a motorcycle mechanic not long after he visited you at the hospital. “I can sense your symptoms you know.”

You raised an eyebrow “You can?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t kidding when I said everything.” He eyed your nine week bump “Can I um…you know?”

At first you didn’t get what he was trying to say, but then it clicked in your head…he wants to feel your bump “Of course.”

You walked over and stood in front of him. Billy stared for a moment and hesitated before placing a shaking hand to your abdomen, his eyes flashing the Alpha golden-yellow. Not a hint of black in them.

“I really am sorry, for everything.”

As you placed your hand over his you gave him a sympathetic smile “I’ll forgive you one day.”


	7. Chapter 7

A few more weeks had passed. You’re now eighteen weeks, and you’ve noticed more changes with your body and your bump is fairly noticeable. Billy’s still been making the effort to visit and for that, it gave you the chance to know each other better. Each time he visits he takes the opportunity to touch your bump, which you assumed was just an Alpha thing.

It was just another day with a baby growing inside you. Only today, you find out what your little wolf is and Billy promised he would be the one to take you. It was when he visited again the discussion of what the baby could he came up.

—

“What do you think it’ll be? Our little wolf.” Billy laid between your legs with his head on your thigh as you sat against the headboard of your bed.

“Like gender-wise? I don’t know. What do you want it to be?” You haven’t given much thought on what the gender of your baby might be let alone what it’ll present as “Or does it not matter?”

“I…wasn’t talking about gender.” Oh.

It was clear Billy didn’t want the baby to be Alpha as he was afraid it would inherit what happened to him. But you had your doubts something like that would happen and what the baby will present as is something you can’t control.

“We’ll find out when the time comes.”

Billy sighed and stood up “Yeah, I guess we will. I have to get back to work. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

You watched as he exited your room. Billy hated leaving you. He didn’t want to leave you.

—

You could tell Billy was nervous by the way he gripped the steering wheel during the car ride to the hospital. You, however, remained calm.

Billy stared at the monitor as the nurse moved the ultrasound transducer over your abdomen. Once the baby currently in your womb showed on the monitor his eyes began to sparkle.

“Heartbeat is steady and the baby is growing perfectly” The nurse looked at you than Billy before pressing a few buttons “And it looks like you’re having a girl.”

Your heart hammered away in your chest. You could sense Billy’s happiness as he placed a hand on your shoulder. The nurse handed you the pictures after printing them out and you smiled. A little girl. You’re having a little girl.

—

Billy put the Impala in park as you both sat there in silence for what seemed like more than a few minutes. You could since something else in with the happiness. Was it… fear? Of course it made since given he doesn’t want the child to be Alpha.

“Have you thought about what I asked a few days ago?”

“I have.” Moving in with Billy wasn’t the only thing you’ve thought about. You’ve thought about the future. Your future with him. There’s no denying you think you could be happy with him as he would you.

—

“I have a place of my own. If you want to move in.” It wasn’t long after everything Billy moved into a house of his own and giving the current situation it’s best he lives alone. Even though he didn’t like it.

Truth be told you’ve thought about whether you’d still be living with your parents or if you would move in with Billy before the baby’s born. The job situation wouldn’t be a problem as you would find one after the baby’s born and Billy already has one. The vehicle situation was too not a problem thanks to your father for giving Billy his Chevrolet Impala from last year. Maybe moving in with your Alpha was something all three of you needed. You’re lives are changing after all.

“I’ve wondered when you would ask. I’ll move, but only if it’s what you want.”

“It’s not about what I want. It’s about what you want.”

—

“And?”

You grabbed his hand and laced your fingers with his “I’ll move in. It would be better instead of living apart and it’s what I want.”

He sighed, relieved “I was hoping you’d say that.”

You smiled before pulling your hand away and opening the passenger door “See you tomorrow?”

He nodded “Y/N?”

You turned to him

“I hope our daughter inherits her mother’s… everything.”

Slowly but surely, you’re falling in love with your Alpha. And Billy could sense it.


	8. Chapter 8

During the last few weeks, you’ve spent days packing and moving your stuff in Billy’s house. And during those few weeks, you’ve gotten closer to Billy. It was either the pregnancy, your inner Omega, or both. Your mother and father both accepted that you’re moving out as it was common for mates wanting to be closer to each other. Your mother is more than thrilled to know she’s having a granddaughter but your father is interested in to know what your daughter will present as.

With your due date right around the corner it wasn’t clear who was more nervous, you or Billy. The doctors weren’t sure if Emily would present at birth or later on in age. Secretly, you hoped Emily would present at birth.

You looked around in the nursery you and Billy put together for your daughter until you stopped at the letters that read “Emily” above her crib. Billy picked out her name but still called her “little wolf”.

—

The clock on the nightstand read three o'clock when you began to stir in bed. You looked down to see Billy’s hand on your abdomen as he slept beside you, snoring slightly. It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve woken up during the night from either Emily waking you up with her constant moving or having dreams about her. This time it was a dream.

Billy lazily opened his eyes as he saw you lying beside him awake “What’s wrong? Little wolf wake you up again?” He nuzzled his nose in the side of your neck.

“No. It’s nothing, just go back to sleep.” Your Alpha didn’t know anything about the dreams as you didn’t want to worry him. The dreams started not too long after you began to move in with Billy. There were only two other times a dream wasn’t a good one and you assumed it wasn’t anything to worry about. Only because you would know if something was wrong.

He sighed, annoyed “You know I can sense it right? Why not just tell me?”

You rolled over to look at him “Because I would know if there was and I’m sure you would too.”

“You’re right. I would.”

—

As Billy leaned against the door frame he spotted Y/N sitting on the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery. A scrap book laying on her lap along with the ultrasounds since the beginning of her pregnancy. She didn’t hear her Alpha until he cleared his throat.

She gives him a small smile “Hey. I didn’t know you’re home.”

“I uh, just got home a few minutes ago. What’s the scrap book for?”

She chuckled “It’s just something I’m put together. Just for memories.”

“How’s our little wolf?”

It dawned on her Billy’s never felt Emily move. Of all the nights of having his hand on her belly, still not once has he felt it. Her moving was the only thing he couldn’t sense and he hated it. Y/N’s hand darted to her belly, groaning from the impact of the kick.

“What’s wrong?”

“She’s fine. But she didn’t start moving today until she heard your voice. Do you want to…?”

The Alpha steps back, growing nervous “Um…”

“You’ve never felt her move. Come here.” Billy walks over and kneels down in front of her. She takes his hand and places it on her abdomen “Put your hand here.”

Just like that, Billy feels the little wolf move against his hand from inside Y/N. His eyes shift golden-yellow as he smiles, keeping his hand there for another moment before pulling away.

“I’ll uh, let you finish your scrap book.” He says, the nervous feeling still within him. By the time he stands he’s already in the doorway of the nursery but stops in his tracks as she calls his name.

“Billy?”

He looks over his shoulder.

“You’re forgiven.”

The words he’s been waiting to hear hit him hard. But he didn’t want her to see the tears that ran down his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

It was today when you had a weird feeling as you were only days away from your due date. And you were right. Your braxton hicks started for a short period of time before you dilated one centimeter as your body was preparing for what was to come. You were just now packing your hospital bag while your mother scolded you for waiting so long.

“What if you went into labor early? I would’ve had to pack your bag for you. What if I didn’t get the right things packed?”

“Mom, you’re way too concerned. I already have everything packed.”

“You’re absolutely sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Everything on the list.” You sighed, annoyed “You don’t have to worry, but thank you for your concern. The doctor said Emily is fine, she’s healthy and there’s no reason why I should have complications during delivery.”

“And you’re sure Billy will call after the baby is born?”

“Yes, mother. He promised.”

“Okay. Love you, sweetie.”

“Love you too Mom.” You said before hanging up the receiver.

You checked the list and made sure everything was in the bag one last time before zipping it shut. With a small smile you looked around Emily’s nursery, stopping when your eyes landed on her crib. Knowing you would finally soon be holding her in your arms or watching her sleep had your heart skipping a few beats.

—

It was sometime that day when you felt the gush of liquid run down the insides of your thighs. Your water had broke. On the way to the hospital Billy tried to help calm you as your contractions started to hit your body.

“You’re three centimeters dilated.” The nurse said as she then attached the fetal monitor and leaving the room after the machine reached the nurse’s approval.

You hissed at the contraction that shot through you. Billy placed a hand to your belly and nudged you with his nose, purring to try and sooth the pain. The pain was gone, but there was still pressure, but you could feel Emily slowly moving further down.

“I can sense her. She’s more than ready to be born.” A small smile crept on Billy’s face.

—

Y/N smiled as she sorted through the piles of clothes in front of her. It almost seemed like she’s more than ready to give birth but really, she wasn’t sure mentally. The fact that everyone in Hawkins would be gawking at her progeny isn’t something she’s prepared for. At least Emily will be covered in her’s and Billy’s scent. The thought about the future after Emily crossed her mind. She would probably be an only child unless Billy wants another one. Which he possibly will.

“What are you smiling about?” Billy knelt down beside her and planted a kiss to her temple.

“I’m just happy that we’ll finally be holding Emily in our arms soon. To hear her giggles and other little sounds she’ll make.”

The Alpha purrs against her neck “Me too, Omega. Me too.”

Billy sensed every emotion the Omega is feeling. Even the worrying. The worrying she has about some saying Billy wouldn’t make a good father because of what happened to him. Only reason he hasn’t let anything get to him is because of his mate. He would prove them wrong. All of them.

—

“Almost there Omega. You’re doing great.”

Over the next few hours you tried to find different positions to get comfortable but unfortunately your body wasn’t having it. Billy never left your side, not for anything. He held you when you were on the verge of howling due to very painful contractions. Finally when you reached then centimeters, it was time to push. When you wanted to give up Billy reminded you how much of a miracle Emily is, reminded you how strong you are.

After four more pushes the pain was over and you heard a cry as well as smelling the scent of Emily. The doctor that pulled Emily from you laid her on your chest as your looked at Billy, who was trying to hold back the tears at the sight of his daughter. You looked at her in your arms and smiled, this baby that Billy helped create, this baby that grew in your womb over the past nine months was the only thing that mattered.

—

An hour after Emily’s birth they moved you to a regular hospital room while the nurse took Emily for health checks and a dynamic check but it wasn’t clear what she is.

“The doctor and nurse said she hasn’t presented yet but they’re sure she will later in age.”

Billy stroked Emily’s cheek gently “It doesn’t matter what she is Alpha, Beta or Omega she’s perfect.”

The happiness that filled Billy’s heart was something he’s never felt before and right in front of him is a reason for that happiness.


End file.
